What if: there was no war?
by ryster2000
Summary: This is the divergent gang having fun with their friends and not-so friends. There was never a war, so they can just be normal teenagers, at least normal in dauntless. Paintball, truth or dare, parties, and fluff! Prank wars too!


**Hello everyone! This is a fanfic about the gang just having fun. There's no war, and no such thing as a Divergent. Everything else is the same.**

**I do not own anything related to Divergent or it's sequels. That is all Veronica Roth.**

Tris POV

-initiation graduation day-

Uriah entered the transfer dorm. Everyone was packing up their stuff, ready to get their new apartment tomorrow. I looked up, and saw him standing. Right. There. I jumped a little, not expecting it. "Uriah! You scared me!"

"Tell Christina and Will that there's a party at my brother's house tonight! Be at the chasm by seven!" He whisper-yelled.

"Zeke?"

"No, the other one!"

"You have another brother?"

"It was a joke!" Still whisper-yelling.

"Oh." My face fell a little. "We'll be there!" I turn to Christina and Will. "Uriah wants us to go to Zeke's party tonight at seven."

Her face lights up. "We are going shopping!" I groan, not looking forward to the outing. When I shop with Christina, she makes me try on everything. In every store. And you would be surprised how many stores they cram in here. Tobias appeared in the doorway and motioned for me. I made my way over to where he stood, and he clasped his hand into mine.

"You know about the party, right?" He looks at me.

I cover my face with my free hand. "Don't remind me. Christina is taking me shopping later today." I peek through my fingers, hopeful. "Any chance you might come?"

He kissed my forehead. "Where and when?"

Christina appears behind me. "Now and here. You have some questions to answer."

_Divergentinsurgentalliegiantdivergentinsurgentalle giant_

Tobias pretended to look at the clothes, poking at hangars a few yards away from that. Christina yanks me down the floor and whispers urgently. "When did that happen!"

I stare at her funny. "What?"

"You. Four."

"Oh. I don't know! Third stage!" I whisper-yell at her.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She tries to hide it, but she is hurt.

"Tell me how that would look-"

"How would what look? Are you finally trying something on?" Tobias was right behind Christina. Christina shoved a shirt, multiple tank-tops, a skirt, and two dresses into his arms and pushed him towards check-out.

I took half the load from my poor boyfriend and waited for the cashier to deduct my and Christina's points.

_Divergentinsurgentallegiantdivergentinsurgentalleg iant_

Six stores, three hours, and one pile of clothes later, we stare up at the last store. Oh goodie, lingerie.

"No." I automatically respond.

"Yes." Christina.

"No." Me.

"Yes." Christina.

"No." Me.

"How 'bout we ask Four?" Guess who? Christina.

I glare at Tobias, trying to assert myself. Apparently I don't play the bad girlfriend very well, because Tobias stares levelly at me and says "Yes."

"Fine. But you have to come, and sit there, with Christina while we pick it out and I try it on." Tobias pales, understanding what he got himself into. "Yes. You have to."

As we quietly creep through the aisles, Tobias is silent, head down, arms crossed, and I can tell he's probably scowling at the floor. As embarrassing as this might be for him, there's been worse.

"Hey." I whisper, elbowing him. "You got it easy. Last time she made me go in here, she grabbed a frilly pair of underwear, held it up and screamed 'This is so your type, Tris!' Dignity- gone!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

He looked around before speaking. "Did you buy them?"

"What?"

"The underwear."

"You pervert! Shut up and sulk in your darkness, then. I don't want to talk to you if you're going to be like that!" Christina was coming. "Just go sit down, or something. It'll be weird with you outside the dressing room. If I am never found again, tell the guys I love them! As a friend, you know." I added, seeing Tobias' concerned expression.

_Divergentinsurgentallegiantdivergentinsurgentalleg iant_

Tobias gave me a peck on the cheek before Christina pulled me into his apartment, which I may have slightly tricked him into letting us use. Slamming his own door in his face, we went to work. All the bags were emptied on the floor, and Christina picked my outfit out, including undergarments. A dark grey tanktop and dark grey leggings were only the start. She layered a pair of ripped black leggings over the first, and adding a short tube skirt over those. I began to think I would die of heat exhaustion when Christina insisted I add an overshirt and a leather jacket. She dressed in nearly the same thing, other than a zip-up hoodie versus a leather jacket. Our make-up was simple and matching, black eyeshadow, mascara, red lipstick, and hinting at a cat's eye with eyeliner.

When we opened the door, Tobias and Will stood there. Tobias must have sneaked in and gotten a fresh change of clothes because he smelled so…clean. Will broke the silence. "I have never seen girls with so many clothes on that looked so attractive."

"Yeah, why did you make me wear this polar suit again?" I ask, curious.

Christina gives me a 'duh' look. "Truth or Dare, obviously."

"Oh."

When we make our way to the chasm, everyone is there except for us. Uriah pretends to chastise me. "Oh, please. As if you are ever on time, Uriah." He just turns around and walks with Will, Christina, Lynn, Lauren, Marlene in tow.

An unfamiliar face opened the door to Zeke's apartment before calling something into the massive cloud of bodies in the living room. Zeke comes to the door, surprisingly sober. "There you guys are! Come on in!"

The music floods my ears as I make my way to the kitchen, where there seems to be less people. I need to get a handle on things before I can attempt to break my way through the crowd. Tobias is right behind me as I make it through the door, and makes his way over to the fridge. He seems relaxed here, at his friends' apartment.

"Drink?" He offers me an open bottle of chilled beer. I take it, but am not sure if I really want it yet. I shrug. _Bottoms up._ **(A/N The only time I have ever drunk beer was once by accident when I thought it was my soda, and I thought it was disgusting. Must be an acquired taste. Sorry if I describe it wrong once she actually starts to like it. A/N –end-) **A sip reached my tongue, and I sputtered. Tobias gave me a knowing look, but he was trying not to laugh.

"How's it taste?" He asked, hand against his mouth to keep him from laughing.

I made a face. "Like rotten apples and wheat." I took another swig. "But getting better."

"Ahh, that a girl." He winked at me, snaking a hand behind my waist. Who is this new side of Tobias that I am seeing?

"I'm glad the last shell of instructor Four has fallen away. Really, I am." I sit on the counter and pull his back to me, massaging away the knots that training weeks had put there. I put my lips up next to his ear. "One more night, you be instructor Four. Surprise everyone. I'll ask Christina and Will to be quiet. We may not have told him, but from the way we used your room and the fact you 'escorted' me here, I think he knows too."

He turns around. "You are evil." I smirk as he kisses me before I run off to hunt down Christina and Will.

_Divergentinsurgentallegiantdivergentinsurgentalleg iant_

Zeke and Uriah's voices boom over the din, as one. "TRUTH OR DARE TIME! THOSE WHO AREN'T PREPARED TO STRIP DOWN OR BE EMBARRASSED GET OUT!" I took that as a 'get out unless you're one of my best friends.' Luckily, I'm on that list.

Tobias sits across from me in the circle we have. Marlene, Tobias, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Lauren, Will, Christina and I all stare at each other before Zeke finally asks. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He flashes a smile.

"I dare you….to play seven minutes in heaven with…" He scans the room."Tris." A few gasps go through the group, but Tobias just gets up, smirking, and takes my hand as he leads me to the next room. We just sit on the bed, his arm around me, and that's when I got the idea. I silently got up, crept to the door, and banged on it with all my force. A few surprised screams came from the other side, and I could hear Zeke profusely swearing after he fell over. I turned around and laughed. Tobias tried to hold it in, but I think my face really cracked him up. We joined hands and opened the door, walking out to a few guilty looks.

Tobias sits next to me and continues the game. "Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I ain't no pansycake!"

Lynn butts in to the conversation. "You really aren't helping anyone by trying to bring that back, Uri."

Tobias just sighs. "Shut-up." They freeze and go rigid. "I dare you to shoot Eric with a paintball gun. And," he adds, "you have to use these." Four holds up a white paintball with a yellow spot on it, grinning evilly.

"What the heck is that? And why are you looking at me that way? It's freaking me out!"

I giggle, because I know what they are. Four purchased paintballs filled with disgusting food. He made a point to shoot me with one every time we went to the paintball course. I recognized the particular one he was holding up as raw eggs. Instead of letting Tobias answer, I took it from him and announced- "This, my friends, is a paintball like no other. It is filled to the brim with raw eggs. There are others similar to it, filled with pea soup, squash, mayonnaise, or milk."

Uriah laid on his stomach, aiming from the overhang outside Zeke's apartment, looking at the pit. Eric was striding around, doing who knows what. You could hear a 'pat' from the paintball gun, then Eric shouting something like "Lamb!" One egg paintball hit him, one peanut butter one, and one filled with bacon grease painted his face.

"WHO DID THAT?" Eric boomed, before turning and looking up at us. He stormed up the pathways and towered over Urahi. I stepped in to defend Uri, explaining it was a dare. He looked thoughtful. "And who dared him to do it?"

Four smirked and raised his hand. "I did."

"I'm going to play." Eric announced.

"Why?" Shouted most of us at the same time.

"I have to get back at you somehow!"

After a few groans, sighs, and a lot of muttering, we headed back inside to continue the game.

"Uri, go." Zeke nudged his brother.

"Oh, Christina, you know the question."

"Truth!" She yelled.

"Pansycake! Why are you afraid of moths?" Christina glared at me. "Oh, no, Christina. It wasn't Tris. You talk in your sleep, and Drew told me." Uriah added.

Christina took her jacket off. "You would think it's stupid." She muttered, but continued the game. "Eric."

He looked up. "Dare. And don't give me something stupid."

"Hmm…As tempting as it seems to hang you off the chasm for five minutes, you have to let us do your make-up."

"Ok"

And then Cristina pulled her make-up bags -plural- out of who knows where, and we all go to town. Uri grabs cherry red lip stick, and paints it over his eyebrows. I grab foundation that is literally white, and put it all around his eyes and mouth. Four seems to be having the most fun, drawing on Eric's face with eyeliner pencil.

Eric runs to the bathroom when we are done, and we can hear a shout. "WTF? Why did you mess my face up so bad! I look like some sort of monster! You are all evil!

**Ok, I'm going to stop there. Should I continue? Give me ideas if you want! Please check out my other stories on my profile too! Bye bye! Remember- all credit goes to veronica roth.**


End file.
